


Thing's aren't always as they seem.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Hey, where's everyone going?





	

"Ugh, this cat is so annoying." Tord muttered, as Ringo, Edd's pet cat rubbed against Tord's leg's. He didn't like cats.

Edd only smiled.  
"Awe, cmon Tord!! Ringo isn't THAT bad!" He said.

Tord frowned.  
"I'm putting the cat outside." He muttered, picking up the cat and walking outside, not bothering to put it down gently. He just dropped Ringo on the floor.

Edd sighed a little.  
"Alright, whatever.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thump._ **

"Oh.. Oh no.." The brown haired man muttered as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

He quickly got out of his car, rushing over to the twitching cat who had just gotten hit by the car. It was an accident, of course.  
"Oh geez, Ringo.. Ah, fuck!!" The boy hardly ever swore, except when he was angry or upset. 

Ringo was alive, mewling in pain. It was horrible to watch.

The man didn't think he had any other choice. He wasn't able to take the cat to the vet, it was closed, and it was really late. 

A thought crept into his mind.

_Put it out of its misery._

The brown haired man shook his head.  
No, why would he ever do that..?? That's horrible, a horrible thing to do. But.. It was so tempting..  
He rubbed the sleeves of his hoodie anxiously.  
Well.. The cat was suffering anyways... Maybe he should just put it out of its misery. He stood up, sighing softly, and walking into the house quietly. He didn't want to wake his friends or anything. Hopefully, they were all asleep.

The man made his way to the kitchen, and picked out the sharpest knife he could find. He wanted to kill the cat quickly, he didn't want it to suffer any more than it already was.

He then left the house, and went back over to the twitching, mewling kitten.

"Don't worry little guy.. It'll all be over soon," The man said, going on his knees beside the cat. He held the knife up, and stabbed it right into the kittens head. 

Ringo almost instantly stopped mewling and twitching. The cat had died. 

The man swallowed hard, staring at the cats dead body. He was shaking a bit.  
What he did was EXCITING. He hadn't felt this way before ever, and in a way, it sort of scared him. He shook his head, standing up and taking out the bloodied knife.

He had to hide the cat's body, his friends would find it, and then what would happen??

The man quickly picked the cat's body up, walking around the back of the house, and he began digging into the ground with his hands.  
It took a long while, but soon he had dug enough to where he could hide the cat.

He set the cat in the hole in the ground, and put the dirt over it.

The man let out a sigh, wiping his forehead with his hoodie sleeve, and walked back into the house. He set the bloodied knife in the kitchen sink, and washed his hands to get the dirt off of them. He just hoped that was a one time thing, and he wouldn't get the feeling again.

He walked to his room, taking off his black shoes and not even bothering the take off his hoodie, and climbed into his bed, under the covers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tord got up early to wash the dishes. When questioned, he just shrugged and said that he wanted to do something worthy. He had washed the blood off the knife, and cleaned everything else up.

Meanwhile, Edd had seemed a little different for most of the day, but it was probably nothing. Tom still asked him about it though.  
"You okay Edd? You seem a little.. Different, I don't know." Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

Edd looked up.   
"Hm? Oh, I'm alright, just a little frustrated because I can't find Ringo anywhere." He said, shrugging.

Tord looked up once Ringo was mentioned.  
"Ugh, maybe the stupid thing ran away."

Edd frowned a bit from Tord's comment, and Tom sighed.   
"Really, Tord? Do you really have to act like an asshole right NOW???" Tom frowned deeply.

Tord rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just telling the truth. The stupid thing probably ran away. Why do you have to be so sensitive, Tom???" The short Norwegian asked, frowning.

Tom growled at Tord. He was about to bark another insult at Tord, before Edd huffed, and broke the two apart.  
"Would you two stop fighting for like, five minutes?!?" He asked harshly, before taking a deep breath and calming himself down. "Maybe Ringo just ran away. Maybe Tord is right, so what?? It really doesn't matter.." He mumbled.

Tom stared at Edd.  
"I-.. Okay.." Tom backed up from Tord. "Sorry."

Tord only shrugged. He still looked annoyed by Tom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-NO!!! PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY!!!" Tom screamed, backing up from the hooded man. Tom had never been this scared before. Tears ran down his cheeks as he backed into the corner of the room, his heart racing. He stared into the eyes of the killer, glinted with insanity, his dark brown iris's showing no mercy, only excitement.

Good thing the rest of his friends weren't home to see this. That would have been bad, huh? He'd have to kill off the rest later though. How fun!!

"It was me, Thomas. The cat didn't fucking run away!! I killed it!!" The man giggled. "Looks like it's time for your end now, too." He said softly.

Tom swallowed hard.  
"B-But why?!? I didn't do anything to you!!!" He cried. "P-PLEASE!!!" He begged through his tears, shaking violently.

"Ah, Thomas, it isn't YOUR fault. It's only because i'm bored." The man shrugged, before  breaking down into laughter.

Tom whimpered and stared fearfully at the man.  
He just had to accept it. He'd be killed.

The killer walked up to Tom, a gun in his hand. He held the gun against Tom's head.

"Say, 'Goodnight!'" The killer said, giggling.

Tom shut his eyes tightly.  
"F-Fuck you.." He said through clenched teeth. "I should have never trusted you.. You were never my friend.."

The man frowned.  
"Awe. No fun." He said, before sighing and pulling the trigger. Tom's life was quickly cut off, and he fell to the floor. Blood splattered everywhere. On the mans hoodie, staining it with blood, and onto the walls.

"Ugh!! God fucking dammit.. I'll have to wash my hoodie now." He set the gun down. "But after i dispose of this body." He said, before lifting the body off of the floor. The man had some trouble, as he was shorter than Tom. He was probably the second shortest out of all of his friends.

After some trail and error of dragging Tom out to the back, he finally had brought Tom to the backyard, and had set him down. The murderer had brought a shovel out to the back, so that digging would be easier. he stomped the shovel into the soft earth, digging up the dirt.

He repeated this action until he had a deep enough hole, and he then picked Tom up again, dropping the body into the hole he had dug up.

He then buried the body, before going back inside, and washing his hands. Even if they weren't dirty, he felt sick and unclean after doing what he had just done. Just like before when he had killed the cat, that feeling of excitement and liking murder, it was there, and it scared him. It scared him more that he didn't care that he had murdered Tom just now. How scared and shocked Tom was.

He only shook his head, taking off the hoodie, and putting it in the wash. He decided to go on a walk for the night, promising himself to be back by the morning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was home the next morning, and so was Edd, wearing his smeg head T-Shirt. 

Tord wasn't home. He was out doing something. Who knew what he was doing, like ever? Nobody ever knew. 

Edd was just acting stranger. Just more nervous, though. 

"Do you know where Tord and Tom are?" Matt asked after a while, glancing over at Edd.

Edd shrugged a little.  
"I.. I don't know.. I really don't know. Im worried.." Edd mumbled, looking down and rubbing his arms.

Matt shook his head.  
"Ah, Edd! Don't worry! Im sure they're fine! I was just wondering if you knew!" Matt said, flashing a smile at Edd.

Edd nodded a little.  
"Kay.. Thank's Matt.."

"No problem!" Matt said happily.

Soon, Tord got home.  
"Hey guys, sorry i was gone. I was just hanging out at.. A friends place for the night." The Norwegian stated, before raising an eyebrow.  
"Where's Tom?" He asked, looking around. Tord wasn't wearing his hoodie.

"I-I don't know.. He's probably out somewhere.." Edd said, shrugging a little.

"Well, I'm glad he isn't here. He was being a general nuisance yesterday, as always." Tord yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go unload the dryer. My hoodies in there." He stated.

"Oh- Mine is too. Can you grab it for me?" Edd asked.

Tord nodded.  
"Sure thing!" He flashed a small smile, before walking to the laundry room. Tord unloaded the dryer, putting the clothes in a basket, and walking back to the living room, pulling out his red hoodie, and pulling out Edd's green one. Tord examined Edd's hoodie with a raised eyebrow, before shaking his head and handing the hoodie to Edd.

"..What..?" Edd asked, referring to Tord's action as he grabbed his hoodie from Tord, and slipping it on.

Tord shook his head.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Eddie." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood splashed onto the murderer's hoodie.

"Ugh!! Matt, seriously!!" He said in an annoyed voice. "You got blood all over my hoodie!!" He said, staring down at his red hoodie sleeves. 

Matt was sitting in the corner of the room, covering his face and sobbing softly. He had a large gash on his stomach, from a knife wound, which the killer had caused.  
"I-I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!" He sobbed, now moving his hands down to cover his sliced open stomach. "P-Please let me go!!! Please!!! Please don't kill me!!!" He pleaded.

"What, You think i'm just gonna let you go after that??? You ruined my hoodie forever!! I think im going to have to do a little more than just murder you. Why don't i get rid of that pretty little face of yours??" He sang, kneeling down beside Matt, holding the knife tightly.

Matt shook his head rapidly.  
"N-NO!! NOT MY FACE, PLEASE!! NOT THE FACE!!!" Matt begged in a panicked tone, now covering his face again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Matt. We both know that not cooperating makes things worse for you." The killer forced Matt's arms down, as he sat his knees on his hands, so he couldn't move them.  
"Now, lets get to work, shall we?" He asked, lifting up the knife, a sick grin on the brown haired boy's face.

"N-No, NO!!!" Matt screamed, struggling.

The murderer made deep, quick slashes all over Matt's face, causing Matt to scream out in pain and fear. The knife slashed across both of his eyes, cutting off his vision. The killer didn't stop there though, he was rough and harsh with Matt. He slashed the knife every which way, until Matt's face was just a bloody pulp. Not at all attractive anymore. 

"Awe. Someone seems upset!" The killer teased, as Matt was still screaming and crying even after the murderer had stopped slashing his face.

"Why dont I just end your life now then? Maybe you can see Tom in heaven. If that exists." The killer snorted, giggling.

"T-TOM!! I WANT TOM!!! I WANT MY TOMMY!!" Matt screamed out, trying to reach out and grasp for anything that was there.

"Your Tommy? Ah, right. You two were a thing. How unfortunate, huh? Well Matt, he's dead." The killer said, waiting for a reaction. "I killed him. Your dear friend killed him."

Matt screamed out even more as he heard that Tom had been killed.  
"NO!!!! NO THAT CANT BE TRUE!! NO, NO , NO, NO!!!!!!" He screamed.

This caused the murderer great amusement.  
"Say hello to him for me, Matty!~" He sang, before stabbing the knife into Matt's throat repeatedly, causing Matt to scream and cough up blood, and Matt soon puffed out his last breath, and passed away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tord suddenly burst into the room. His eyes widened and he had to choke back a scream, seeing the room.  
"E-EDD!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Tord screamed.

Edd quickly looked up at Tord, his hoodie smothered in blood. It made his hoodie look red, especially the sleeves. He was gripping tightly onto the knife handle.  
"T-Tord!!! You're home!!! I-I..!!!" Edd let out a sigh. What was the point of trying to hide it? He was literally sitting here with Matt's corpse.  
"It's exactly what it looks like, Tord. What are you, dull?? Wasn't it obvious that there was something going on??" Edd asked.

Tord swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race. Oh Jesus fuck.. Why hadn't he come sooner??

"I killed the cat first.. I accidentally ran it over, but it was still alive, so i put it out of its misery. And then I realized that i liked this. I liked doing this.." Edd started to giggle softly. "S-So, the next night, when you and Matt were out, I murdered Tom!! I used your stupid gun from your room to kill him. You gotta be more careful with your weapons, Tord.." He said darkly.

Tord shook his head.  
"N-No, no.. Why..?? We're your friends..!!! Why would you ever..??? W-Why?!?" He asked, starting to back away a bit.

"Because, I felt like i had to. I just had this itching feeling at the back of my head ever since i killed Ringo, and it just wouldn't leave me the FUCK alone until i killed something else!! It happened again today too, as you can see." Edd gestured towards Matt's dead body. "But you know, Tord..." Edd paused.

"The feeling is still there. Looks like i haven't finished my work for today. I still have you left." Edd broke into insane laughter, looking up at Tord with his sick smile.

Tord shook his head.  
"N-No, please..!! I-I don't know what I DID!! Why are you... Why do you have to kill US?!? YOUR FRIENDS!!! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, EDD!!!" Tord screamed, backing up against the wall.

Edd only ignored Tord's screaming. How pathetic. Tord was already screaming, and Edd hadn't even done anything yet.  
Edd stood up, and dashed over to Tord quickly, and stabbed the knife into Tord's side, causing him to cry out and fall onto his back.

Edd sat on top of Tord, pulling the knife out of Tord's side, and holding the sharp end against Tord's throat.

"E-Edd.. Please... D-Dont.." Tord said weakly, and softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Too late." Edd whispered, and slit Tord's throat, blood squirting out of the wound.

It was soon that Tord was dead.

Edd was successful. He had killed all his friends.

He wiped his cheek, smudging the blood. And this time, he didn't feel guilty for what he did.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING


End file.
